Double
by AmberSavage1234
Summary: Andy, Sid, Brendan and Ste go on their weekly 'double-date'. Written because I have developed a rather quick and unexpected obsession with Andy/Sid and obviously I love a bit of Stendan! One-Shot. Written for Glenda x *Complete*


**Okay, so I have a new ship… I completely blame my brother because all he does is watch bloody Toy Story and now look at me! I'm obsessed with Andy and Sid… anyways, I proper love them now so here you go… chow!x**

_**For Glenda – just for being my soul-mate and for sharing my love of Sindy and Stendan.**_

_**For Rhea – for always being there for me and helping me with this idea.**_

…

Brendan lifts up on his elbows when Ste walks in – fresh and dripping wet from the shower – and Brendan groans at the sight of him; bloody beautiful his boy. "What time do we have to meet them?" He mumbles and stands up so he can walk towards his husband, stroking his hand down his cheek as soon as he reaches him.

Ste looks at the clock situated behind them before looking back into Brendan's eyes and smiling. "Urm, in like an hour…" He says and Brendan smirks, that's plenty of time, but it looks like Steven has wised up to his games now; can see by the look in Brendan's eye that he's thinking of filthy, unspeakable things. "No Brendan, we don't have enough time…" By the end of the sentence, his words are coming out as breathy moans because Brendan already has him backed against the wall; Ste's towel pulled around his ankles while Brendan rolls his dick in the palm of his hand.

"Are you sure you want me to stop, Steven?" Brendan whispers filthily, sucking Ste's neck and stroking up his rapidly hardening shaft and Ste shakes his head; moving his hand to the back of Brendan's head to make him bite his neck harder and Brendan gets the message – sinking his teeth in before licking over and soothing the marks and Ste can't get enough, is pulling Brendan back to the bed and straddling him before Brendan can even think and who would have thought Ste would become such a slut? Brendan certainly didn't, not when he met the love of his life seven years ago.

"Brendan, we gotta make this quick so just fuck me, right? Proper hard and fast…" Ste groans, biting his lip and Brendan's never been able to resist him doing that so he flips them over, sucking two fingers into his mouth and trailing them down before shoving them inside Ste, enticing a deep groan from the younger man and he's still loose from last night; five rounds can do that to a person and it isn't long before Brendan is slipping inside and fucking Steven ragged.

Afterwards, they lay there for a minute, sharing each-others breaths as Ste can feel Brendan's come slipping out of him and he quickly looks at the time before shoving Brendan off of him, and running to the wardrobe. "We're fucking late again."

–OXO–

"They're late again, aren't they?" Andy says, peering at Sid over the menu and Sid simply nods his head, smirking at his fiancé before sliding his foot under the table and rubbing up Andy's leg. Sid is always like this, horny as fuck all the time, and Andy has to bat his hand because Christ, they're in the middle of Pizza Planet – a _kid's _restaurant.

Sid leans forward on his elbows, lifting his hand to brush Andy's light brown hair out of his eyes before trailing his hand down and swiping his thumb over his freckles; immediately making Andy blush under the attention. "You know why they're always late, right?" Sid whispers and gross, Andy doesn't want to think about that… it's too weird; especially after Andy walked in the club's office and saw Brendan receiving a rather spectacular blowjob… not like Andy stuck around to pay too much attention.

He and Sid met the Brady-Hays four years ago, they were the first people to speak to them after they eloped to England and they immediately hit it off; Brendan and Sid clicking instantly while he and Ste are almost like brother's and the memories the four of them have had together, will forever be engraved into his mind.

"Sid, I don't really wanna think about that… I still have nightmares about what I saw last year…" Andy mumbles and Sid chuckles low in his throat before looking over to the door and smiling.

Andy follows his line of vision and is immediately met with the sight of Brendan and Ste walking towards them, hand in hand and smiling. He leaps up, running over to Ste as soon as he's free of the table and Ste runs towards him too; instantly pulling him into a brotherly hug; they only saw each-other last week but even that seems too long.

"Hey, alright?" Ste asks, looking over to Brendan and Sid as they share a not-so-enthusiastic-hug and Andy nods before taking them over to the table and sitting down next to Ste. It's always like this, Sid and Brendan sitting opposite them while he and Ste sit next to each-other and it's so perfect, his best friends and the man he loves sitting around a table together…

Brendan looks over at Ste and smiles, that boy – man – can always bring a heart-warming smile to his face and Sid is grinning at him, knowingly. "You're so whipped, aren't you?" He teases, poking Brendan in the shoulder and Brendan slaps his hand away, reaching over to sip from his whisky glass.

"Shut up, Sidney…" He grumbles but he can't hide the smile that is creeping over his lips again; it's not exactly hard to see how much he loves Steven. He would do anything for him and that man means the world to him… it's not like Sid doesn't feel the same about Andy. "Anyway, I could say the same about you and Andrew…" Brendan drawls and Sid's cheeks redden before he reaches up and strokes his short beard.

"Well…–" Sid looks at Andy, sees his smile and the way his eyes are lighting up as he jokes with Ste and he's everything he wants, he's the love of his life… they were made for each-other. He looks back at Brendan who is smirking and Sid shakes his head before picking up his own whisky and drinking from it. "I love him, simple as…"

"Hello, are you guys ready to order?" They all look up at the sudden female voice that has joined their table and realise it's the waitress; Rhea, her name tag says.

They all take a quick look at the menu before ordering and Andy and Ste immediately get back to nattering like a pair of women; it's only when Brendan sees Ste whispering about something that he really pays attention. "Yeah, I know what you mean… and you know, he really likes this thing when I kiss down to his–"

"Steven! What the hell are you talking about?!" Brendan gasps, knows exactly what Ste is about to say and he doesn't want Andy hearing; especially not as he'll tell Sid and that could be rather embarrassing.

Ste smirks at him just as the food is being brought to the table and Brendan simply shakes his head before tucking into his meal; talking to Sid about how well the club is doing while half-listening to Andy telling Ste about some cowboy toy he used to have.

–OXO–

It wasn't long before they made their way to a nearby club and now they're all drunk – in fact _wasted _and Sid and Andy are shoving their tongues down each-other's throats and grinding their hips together as Ste and Brendan do the same; albeit, a lot more secretively.

"Do–you–want–to–go–home–now?" Ste gasps in-between licking inside Brendan's mouth and Brendan nods – trailing his hand down to cup Ste through his trousers – before walking over to Sid and Andy and breaking them apart.

"Hey, me and Steven are heading off now…" He slurs and Sid pulls him into a drunken hug as Ste slinks up behind them and hugs Andy and they're so much younger than them – only twenty and twenty-two – so they're staying here and gonna carry on drinking while Ste and Brendan go home. "So, same time next week?" This is their weekly thing, having a 'date night' as Ste and Andy like to call it and the two other men nod and wave at them as Ste and Brendan walk out the door.

Brendan looks at Ste for a second, really taking in his beauty, and after all these years he still takes his breath away and it makes him pull Ste into a crushing hug. "I love you so much, Steven… you know that, don't you?"

Ste looks at him, smiling and looking into Brendan's eyes before he kisses him quickly and pulls Brendan into another hug. "I know… and I love you too…–" He pulls away and takes hold of Brendan's hand, walking towards the taxi office and grinning at his husband, his eyes shining with adoration. "Let's go home, Brendan…"


End file.
